Sole Survivor Part 2
by Leslie Anne
Summary: Here's the second part of it. I've left it as a cliffhanger. Please R&R! Thanks! -)


Sole Survivor (Part Two)  
  
The next time Syd woke up, she thought it had all been a bad dream. But, when she saw the nurse come in with a tray of food, she knew she wasn't dreaming. "How are we feeling this morning?" The nurse asked as she placed the tray in fron to fher. "I just can't believe that Walker and the others are gone." Syd said as a tear fell down her cheek.  
The nurse reached over as she gently wiped the tear from Syd's face. "I'm sure it would be a shock. I think it's going to take time for the hurt to go away. But, right now, you better concentrate on getting better by eating." The nurse told her. Syd just shook her head as she turned her head away.  
"I'm not readdy that hungry." Syd replied. "Okay, I'll just leave it here in case you change your mind." The nurse said as she turned and left, locking the door behind her. Syd reached over as she picked up the remote control and turned on the television. She noticed that there was something about the explosion. "It's a dark day at the Texas Ranger Company B Headquarters." The newscaster started.  
Tears were in her eyes as they flashed pictures of Walker, Gage and Trivette. Then, something that was said caught her attention. "Texas Ranger C.D. Parker was commented to say that Cordell would sorely be missed at his place." Syd knew that C.D. had retired from the Texas Rangers many years before her and Gage joined.  
Syd knew that she didn't have any broken bones. So, being as careful as she could, she got out of bed and went to the door only to find it locked. She looked around the room, but there was no phone and no windows. "That's odd to have me in a hospital room without any windows." Syd thought to herself as she went back to the bed and laid down. She didn't realize just how tired she actually was.  
Meanwhile, back at Ranger Company B Headquarters, everyone was trying to go about their business. Gage and Trivette were working on another case. Trivette saw the look on Gage's face. "Hey man. You okay?" Trivette asked. Gage nodded his head. "Yeah. I still can't believe that Syd's gone." Gage said as he propped his chin in his hand and glanced at the framed photograph on h is desk.  
It was of him and Syd. Someone had taken it last Christmas. C.D. was dressed up as Santa Clause and had asked the two to sit on his lap. Trivette saw the small smile on Gage's face. "What are you thinking about Gage?" Trivette asked. Gage showed him the picture. "Remember the Christmas party? C.D. was dressed up as Santa and he had us it on his lap." Gage said with a grin.  
Trivette nodded his head. "Yeah, I remember that. And, if I remeber right, Syd didn't let you live it down for quite awhile after that, did she?" Trivette said with a smile. Gage shook his head. "No, she didn't." Gage replied with a laugh. Just then, both Walker and C.D. came into the office.  
"What's so funny in here Gage?" Walker asked. Gage handed Walker the picture. "Ah yes. The annual Christmas party. If I remember right, didn't you play Santa, C.D.?" Walker asked. C.D. nodded his head. "I sure did. Can you recall what she asked ol' Santa to bring her?" C.D. asked Gage. He nodded his head as they saw the tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Yeah, she asked for a night on the town with her favorite Texas Ranger.......me. But, it looks like it's never going to happen." Gage replied as he reached up and wiped the tears from his face. Walker walked over as he placed a hand on Gage's shoulder. "I know what you're going through. You keep asking yourself 'why did it have to happen?'. I'm sure that in time the pain of us loosing her will gradually go away. But, those wonderful memories all of us have of her will be with us for a long time. Walker told him.  
Meanwhile...............Syd was about going nuts being cooped up in her 'hospital' room. Each time the nurse comes in, she asks if she could get some fresh air. "You've been through quite an ordeal my dear. I'm sure your doctor is doing what he thinks is best. Now, just lay back and try and relax." The nurse said after giving Syd a shot. Syd tried to resist going under, but soon she was in a sound sleep. The nurse pulled the blanket up to Syd's chest and tightly tucked in the blanket.  
The phony doctor came into the room. "Was she giving you trouble?" He asked. The nurse nodded her head. "Range Cooke was asking if she could go outside and get some fresh air." The nurse replied. The phony doctor nodded his head. "We need to keep her here for just a few more days. Just long enough to put part two of my plan into operation." He said with a grin. The nurse nodded her head.  
""How are you going to convince Ranger Gage to come to the hospital?" The nurse asked. "I've already got a couple of our people heading to Ranger Company B Headquarters. They were instructed to wait till he comes out of the building, then grab him. He'll never know what hit him." The phony doctor said with an evil laugh as he turned and walked out of the room.  
Back at Ranger Headquarters, Gage was sitting there when he heard Trivette trying to get his attention. "Hey Gage. There's someone outside who wants to talk to you. They say they know what really happend to Syd." Trivette told him. Gage nearly took his chair with him as he got up and ran out of the room. When he got outside, he found two gentlemen standing beside a van. "Excuse me. Are you the gentlemen who says they know what really happened to Ranger Sydney Cooke?" Gage asked as he approached them.  
The one man nodded his head. "Yeah, but I don't want to talk out here. Let's get into my car and I'll tell you what you need to know." The man said as he reached over and opened the door. Gage was getting a funny feeling, but he ignored it as he got into the car. But, only he didn't know was that another one was hiding just behind the seat. The other gentleman got into the drivers side and drove away from the curb.  
The person that was hiding behind the seat had a rag that had been soaked in ether knew that he probably had only one chanc3e to make his move. Being as careful and quiet as he could, he slowly raised up and quickly clamped the rag over Gage's mouth. He struggled briefly, but was soon overcome and slumped forward. They drove quickly to the place where Syd was being held.  
"Get this one into the room we have prepared for him. This one will pay dearly for what he had done. Be sure he is tied down tightly before you start." The one who had talked to Gage said. They literally dragged Gage into the room and quickly got him placed on the stretcher. "Be sure you get him tied down tight while I get this ready." The man said as his partner grabbed the straps and proceeded to placed them on Gage's arms, legs and chest.........what do you think will happen next??????????? to be continued........ ; - ) 


End file.
